


P.O.S - Ann's Perfume

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [80]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Ryuji Sakamoto & Ann Takamaki from Persona 5.In this One Shot, Ann invites Ryuji round for his opinion on a new perfume she has purchased.





	P.O.S - Ann's Perfume

On a clear-sky day, Ryuji Sakamoto walked down a street. He wore his black blazer, unbuttoned to reveal his unsual yellow t-shirt with a comic style star symbol and the word 'ZOMG!' printed on it. He wore a pair of plaid trousers rolled up to reveal his ankles where his feet were covered by a pair of white sneakers. He walked down the street, reading an invitation that he got from Ann earlier on in the day. The note read: ‘Come to my house immediately. I have something planned for us.'  
“I wonder if the others got this.” He questioned. “Though, I kinda hope not. This sounds like a date! I can’t pass this chance up!”  
He had always had a crush on Ann since meeting her in school all those years ago. But, Ann would never date someone like Ryuji, she even said so and one time or another. He continued walking till he reached Ann’s house, seeing that no one else had turned up. He rang the doorbell for Ann to answer immediately. She wore a lavender blue button shirt covered with a red and white jersey jacket, white skirt, black leggings, and red converse shoes.  
“Great! You got my note!” She cheered.  
“Indeed I did.” He replied.  
She let him in as they headed into the living room. Ryuji looked around, his prayers answered as no one else was indoors.  
“No... One else is here?” He questioned.  
“Just us!” Ann replied.  
Ann was very excited and very happy today that Ryuji had noticed from the moment she opened the door.  
“Get comfy!” Ann cheered.  
Ryuji sat on the couch, smiling as Ann sat across from him with a smile on her face. He only blushed as the beautiful sight of Ann smiling at him.  
“S-So...What is this... Plan?” Ryuji questioned.  
“Well, I found this great perfume yesterday, I wanted to see if you liked it or not!” Ann explained.  
She pulled out a small red bottle of perfume from her pocket, the lid a love heart shape. He was confused by why Ann would call him specifically over just for some perfume.  
“What? You don't wanna help a pretty girl test out stuff?” Ann laughed.  
“No it's just... Weird to send a note just for that.” He replied. “I'd still be honoured though.”  
She shook the bottle, spraying a pink mist over her as he watched smiling.  
“So, where’d you get it from?” He asked.  
“Found it at a new store in the shopping centre!” She replied.  
“A new store opened up? I don't remember hearing anything about that.” He tried to think.  
“The underground shopping centre usually doesn’t announce stuff like that.” She smiled, spraying more. “How do I smell?”  
He moved a little closer, sniffing the aroma on her. It was indescribable, nothing like anything he had sniffed before. A strong, yet lovely smell.  
“Smells... Amazing!” he answered.  
“I know, right?” She giggled. “Think I should spray more?”  
“Heck yeah!” Ryuji cheered. “That’s the best perfume I have ever smelt!”  
She giggled, spraying all over her body. She sprayed a ton though neither of them noticed, too focused on the smell. They continued sniffing the perfume that made them both feel a little unusual in the head. Suddenly, both their eyes started to change shape, both into love hearts: Ann’s pink and Ryuji’s red. Ann blushed, looking over Ryuji’s toned body.  
“You know... I find you pretty hot...” She said seductively.  
“Y-You... You do?” He questioned.  
Ann nodded as she sniffed more, smiling happily.  
“Ann I... You're the most beautiful woman I have ever met.” He complimented, sniffing the air more.  
The perfume had made them both fall madly in love with each other.  
“Show me your love, Ryuji!” She moaned. “I wanna be your beloved!”  
“Oh, no Ann.” He moaned, pulling her close. “Show me your love! I wanna be your sweet beloved!”  
They both started kissing passionately in a love frenzy that caused the bottle of perfume to fall out of Ann’s hands and smash on the floor, filling the room with the pink mist.  
“Fill me with your love Ryuji!” Ann moaned.  
They both pulled each other’s clothes off, showing each other such intense lovemaking as they inhaled the perfume.

They showed their love for a while before they were both limp on the couch exhausted.  
“Another happy couple... Of course I'll buy all your products... Why think when I can love my man?” She mumbled.  
She drooled, which was no a pink colour. Ryuji only panted heavily, staring at Ann and muttering her name over and over again. They both smiled, just drooling from the pleasure they had experience not just from each other but also from the perfume.  
“I must take Shiho there sometime...” Ann moaned.


End file.
